


Trick or treat!

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Moments of Life – Translations [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Halloween, Thinking about Bucky, Translation, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few kids to Halloween, and Steve thinks about Bucky again …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or treat!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Süßes sonst gibt's Saures!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164552) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow). 



> If anyone find mistakes or has a hint or so: please just let me know, so I can correct them and/or learn (from) it.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

“Trick or treat!” Steve looked amused at the small group of children; all looking at him expectantly and everyone of them held an open bag right in front of his face.  
He couldn't stop himself from remembering, how he used to be on the wallaby in the past; looking for dainties. In the afternoon Bucky always rebuked him, because he had the opinion that the stuff were unhealthy and would make him ill.  
“Okay, just wait a minute, please.” He left the group in front of the door, while he disappeared into his apartment and quickly looked for some confectionery in his kitchen.  
As he returned, he had a couple of chocolate bars with himself and distributed them to the children.  
“But don't eat too much of them,” he repeated with a laugh, what Bucky had always told him in the past; looking slightly sad after the children, that reminded him of his past so much.


End file.
